Noches reversibles
by Jacquei
Summary: ¿Podría ser tan fácil?


_Inspirado por la canción **Noches Reversibles** del grupo **Love of Lesbian**._

* * *

_¿No ves que lo nuestro es raro?  
Sigue intacto en mil pedazos  
y no logra romperse._

* * *

Me despierto con unas enormes ganas de no haber abierto los ojos. Mi cama me dice que no me levante pues de todas formas volveré a acostarme. Un argumento sólido, pero el amor por mi arte me lo impide. Buena plática, pronto volveremos a tener otra.

Con el estilo de vida de una roquera podría intuirse que levantarse temprano sería de las últimas cosas que haría, pero lo cierto es que mientras ahorro para costearme el derecho de poder destrozar tantas habitaciones de hotel como me plazca, estoy obligada a pagar la renta, los servicios básicos, e impedirme de gastar más dinero en otra guitarra.

Lo siento, pero una no basta. ¡Necesito variedad! ¡No soy un animal!

La habitación es pequeña, pero me gusta. Ya no vivo en casa. Sólo las más pequeñas se quedaron. Sé que a mamá y papá les duele ver la casa vacía cada temporada, pero una vez que sólo estén ellos dos tan sólo puedo imaginarme lo que harán con las habitaciones. Papá mencionó alguna vez que trataría de hacer una sala de bolos. Estaré allí para ayudarle a acolchar las paredes contra el ruido.

Me siento en el colchón ligeramente adormecida, no dispuesta del todo, más bien estoy obligada por obligaciones personales y tradicionales. Vaya lío. Trato de levantarme. No puedo. Esta vez no es el colchón. Si lo fuera me desmayaría si este rodease mi cintura con sus brazos.

Los besos en mi espalda baja serían considerados acos.

— Vamos, amor. Debo ir a una grabación y después a una entrevista en la radio.

Decía con aparente exasperación, convenciéndome a mi misma de que era lo que en verdad quería. Entonces sentí de nuevo sus cálidos labios postrándose sobre el tatuaje de rosa que me hice estando ebria casi de inmediato que me mudé de casa. Lo cual obtuvo un gemido que no me molesté en ocultar. El tatuador hizo un trabajo (por fortuna) muy decente, el efecto secundario fue que de alguna forma esa parte de mi piel se volvió más sensible.

Me convencerá. Quiero que me convenza. Me fuerzo a mí misma para ir a mi estúpido trabajo.

Lentamente suelto sus dedos, a lo que hay poca resistencia. Él sabe que debe dejarme ir pues tiene que llevar sus diseños de la siguiente portada de Ace Savvy para revisión y tiene que trabajar en su otro proyecto. Para mi desdén, eso sería entrada la tarde. Lo que significa que él aún puede dormir más. El concierto de anoche terminó entrada la madrugada lo cual apenas me dio unas cuantas horas de sueño.

— ¿Aún hay leche en la nevera? — le pregunto finalmente luego de zafarme de él y ponerme una camisa de botones; no es mi estilo, pero me dijeron que usara "algo formal".

— No lo sé. Necesito que refresquen mi memoria.

Sonrío un poco al verlo desperdigado sobre la cama, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos esperando un soborno que me daría información inútil que yo misma puedo averiguar. Aun así, gustosa lo pago. Me inclino y lo beso en los labios, puedo sentir como su lengua trata de iniciar algo que no nos conviene terminar, así que me abstengo con todas mis fuerzas de involucrarme de más. Escucho un gruñido suyo cuando me separo, él roda, y se coloca sobre su costado y de espaldas hacia mí.

— Tal vez haya en la nevera.

— Guau, gracias — le digo con sarcasmo camino al refrigerador.

Por suerte aún hay, aunque la cantidad de objetos indican que deberíamos ir de compras. Me sirvo un poco en un vaso, la bebo, y lo dejo en el lavabo, después me visto con los mismos pantalones que usé anoche. Mamá alguna vez me dijo que dejaría de usar un estilo británico para vestirme, no lo dijo con mala intención, pero creo que esperaba que aplicara para una orquesta o algo similar.

Tomo mis llaves, me despido, y salgo por la puerta lista para otro día, esperanzadoramente, inusual. Lleva siendo una especie de rutina desde hace cuatro años.

* * *

_Respira ileso en sus estados graves,  
tanto hablar del fin  
que ahora apenas duele._

* * *

La gente en el club de anoche no paraba de increparme. Me reconocían por mi trabajo. Sólo pasamos por ahí para liberar estrés, no para llamar la atención. Tú dijiste que podías. Siempre puedes cuando te pido algo.

Me agrada la atención, es en parte por lo que hago lo que hago, pero creo que oscurecimos a la banda de rock que estaba en el escenario. Me disculpé con ellos cuando tuve la oportunidad y fueron muy amables cuando fingieron no estar decepcionados por ello. Es una lástima porque son en realidad bastante buenos.

Cuando finalmente me deshice de los fans y pudimos comenzar a beber abrimos algunas dudas acerca de todo. Me encanta conversar contigo, puedes hacer que todo suene tan fácil, tienes un optimismo que envidio. Tú me has dicho que la cantidad de energía que tengo está fuera de lo normal, tendría que recurrir a la cafeína como explicación para ello.

El trabajo, los amigos, el futuro. Todo eso no nos preocupa tanto como cuando uno de nosotros mencionó a la familia. Hubo silencio. Conversaciones pequeñas de ello y después volvimos a beber.

Alguien se acercó para tomarse una foto conmigo. Fue tan amable, además, era demasiado bonita que simplemente no pude decirle que no. Todo el tiempo pude ver que estabas celoso y sólo para remarcar el punto le di un beso en la mejilla para después alejarse y volver con su grupo.

Estabas refunfuñando. Te veías tan lindo. Apreté tu mano por debajo de la mesa y te aseguré que sólo estaba jugando contigo. Reíste un poco y continuamos la noche hasta que esta nos llevó de vuelta al apartamento.

* * *

_Y aun así, te reirás,  
volvería a revivirlo sin dudar._

_Podría ser tan fácil, sería espectacular,  
si fueran reversibles aquellas noches de incendio._

* * *

¿Sabes? Todavía recuerdo cómo llegaste. Era un día entre semana y te apareciste en mi puerta, me dijiste que te echaron de tu apartamento por deber algunos meses y yo era la única que decidió mudarse a Nueva York, lugar en el que coincidentemente tú también estabas. El trabajo no iba tan bien y te veías hambriento. ¿De verdad te diría que no?

Honestamente, lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido compañía para esa noche. Tú aún crees que estaba bromeando. Agradece que no fue así.

Comenzaste a buscar empleo mientras te reponías. Te ofrecí trabajo cargando el equipo de la banda y al principio lo rechazaste, pero luego de unos meses trabajando en servicio al cliente básicamente me suplicaste trabajar conmigo. No paro de recordarte eso y tú continúas negándolo.

Disfrutaste trabajando con nosotros, retomamos un poco del tiempo perdido, aunque no dudaste en volver al trabajo cuando te ofrecieron una comisión tan grande y una disculpa por haberte echado a un lado en favor de alguien más. No querías, pero necesitabas el dinero. Ahora no quieren trabajar en un cómic sin consultarte al menos una vez.

Dijiste que te quedarías poco tiempo y hasta el día de hoy aún compartimos la renta.

* * *

_Más noches reversibles para saborear  
las horas más humildes con un placer más intenso._

_¿No ves que si hemos perdido  
hemos ganado historias que contar?  
Más que algunos tienen._

* * *

¿Cómo empezó lo en serio de la relación?

¿Luego de tu anuncio de nuevo trabajo? ¿Bebimos de más luego de un concierto? ¿Preguntaste con demasiada amabilidad como para decirte no?

Importa, pero no tanto. Nunca pensamos en las consecuencias de lo que hicimos, tampoco pensamos en lo que puede pasarnos si continuamos. Te veo, sonríes, pero sé que piensas lo mismo que yo. La inevitabilidad de las desgracias que traerá esta relación a cada aspecto de nuestras vidas.

Aun así, te besé con tanta fuerza, quise hacer la estereotípica maniobra de pedir perdón luego de dar el primer paso, pero lo esperé con tantas ansias que la sangre estaba hirviéndome por dentro y si no lo hacía supe que terminaría muriendo por abstenerme.

No hiciste nada al comienzo, sólo me sostuviste de la cintura y me dejaste hacer lo que quise por casi un minuto. Diría que estaba por detenerme, pero no era así. Luego colocaste tus manos sobre mi trasero, me levantaste y me hiciste sentar sobre la mesa, no para que yo parara sino para que tú estuvieras más cómodo mientras me besabas de vuelta.

Una vez que comenzamos a desabotonar la ropa del otro supimos que no había vuelta atrás. Si iríamos al infierno, ¿por qué no hacerlo memorable?

* * *

_Recuerda que si caímos en picado  
es porque a veces fuimos nubes con la mente._

_Si pudiera transformar nuestras noches  
en un ciclo sin final._

* * *

Fue una noche torpe, llena de errores embarazosos, de la clase que te haría no volver a ver a la persona con quien lo hiciste. Se volvió nuestra historia personal y quizá la noche más romántica que tuvimos. Después de ella sólo podíamos mejorar.

Y vaya que lo hicimos…

Aunque, nos volvimos muy descuidados. A veces me robas un beso antes de que suba al escenario o nos separamos de tu cabina en una convención para encontrar el único lugar donde no hay vigilancia para dejar esperando a tus admiradores por media dulce hora. Un día de estos un rumor, un ojo bien abierto o una amistad tuya o mía nos delatará y nos enfrentaremos a las consecuencias.

Quizá lo más triste, si lo ves desde cierta perspectiva, es que en realidad no nos conocemos tan bien. Es decir, vivimos toda una vida juntos, pero una persona no puede ser íntima con alguien por tanto tiempo sin bajar la guardia y verla desnuda de verdad al menos en una ocasión.

Hasta ahora sólo nos hemos dejado llevar por la corriente, pero, y si la literatura privada de Lucy tiene razón, esta clase de romances siempre acaban en tragedia. Rayos, ni siquiera creo correcto describir lo que tenemos como un romance.

Nos decimos un par de cosas lindas, reímos como adolescentes, y juntamos nuestras caderas hasta que otro vaso de agua nos da energía suficiente como para continuar y desfallecer poco después.

¿Esa es una manera correcta de vivir como adultos con metas y sueños propios?

* * *

_Podría ser tan fácil, sería espectacular,  
si fueran reversibles aquellas noches de incendio._

_Pero eso es imposible, el tiempo ganará,  
entonces sólo espero que cuando vuelva a sonar  
tú pierdas la vergüenza y grites oh, oh, oh ...  
grites oh, oh, oh ..._

* * *

— ¿Qué estás tarareando? — me preguntas desde tu escritorio, soltando un momento tu estilógrafo.

— Nada. Es una nueva canción — es una mentira a medias. Al menos fue una natural.

— ¿Puedo? — extendió su mano para ver si le daría la hoja sobre la que llevo la tarde escribiendo la letra.

— Sólo cuando la termine. Entonces podrás oírme cantarla — acerco más la hoja hacia mí de manera juguetona.

— Bueno, no puede ser peor que aquella vez que trataste de poner 'Geometría Polisentimental' en una canción, y lo hiciste…

— Vamos, era mi época experimental.

— ¡Mencionaste nombres de figuras geométricas por más de cuatro minutos!

— No dije que fuera un buen experimento.

Reímos un poco y volvimos a lo nuestro. Me encantan estos momentos de levedad en que no necesitamos arrancarnos la ropa para convivir. Debería haber más de ello-

— _Un cuadrado. Una esfera. Una curva. Una recta…_

¡Qué cretino!

— ¡Basta! — en esta clase de cosas era mejor fingir no escuchar nada, pero esa pequeña mierdecita se aprendió de memoria la letra de esa canción sólo para molestarme y no pude evitar reaccionar.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No lo volveré a hacer.

— ¡Más te vale!

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando:

— _Un cilindro. Una estrella. Una línea en zigza_-

Le impedí continuar lanzándole un cojín a la cara lo cual hizo también que cayera de su asiento. Me acerqué para pedirle perdón por derribarlo, pero debí darme cuenta de la trampa pues estaba boca abajo en el suelo y al acercarme me golpeó la cara con el mismo cojín.

No perdí mucho tiempo y corrí a por el otro cojín del sillón. Al llegar allí alcancé a agacharme y evitar el cojín-proyectil dirigido a mi cara. Ahora en verdad lo lamentaría una vez que lo atrapara, pero el muy cobarde se echó a correr. Debo alcanzarlo.

Estoy segura, como el también debe estarlo, que lo que tenemos está destinado al fracaso, pero eso es una meta en un 'tarde o temprano' que aún no se decide. Supongo que lo sabremos una vez que nos golpeé derecho en la cara, como el cojín que le arrojé y lo hizo aterrizar en la cama; de la cual tendré precaución, no por lo que nuestra activa vida sexual puede hacerles a nuestras respectivas personas. No, tendré cautela porque allí hay dos almohadas de munición y trata de repetir su truco de estar herido.

Las cosas más complicadas pueden esperar a mañana. Incluso puede que hasta el día que le sigue.

* * *

_Creo que voy a empezar a romperme, oh, oh, oh ...  
grites oh, oh, oh ...  
Y ya no me importa que mire la gente._

_Oh, oh, oh ...  
Creo que voy a empezar a romperme, oh, oh, oh ...  
Creo que voy a empezar a romperme, oh, oh, oh ..._


End file.
